


Tony Stark is tired.

by melinestark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Civil War Fix-It, Language, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is tired, Tony-centric, teamironman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melinestark/pseuds/melinestark
Summary: 2 years...It's been 2 fucking years and here they were...All those loneliness and regrets for so long and here they were...Thanos snapped his fingers and here they were...They tried to protect and survive and here they were...It has been 2 fucking years and...  Here. They. Were.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys.  
> So, this is my first story ever. My main language is not english so excuse me if you see mistakes. But i think you can understand it. I'm really nervous about sharing it but well...  
> I really hope you like it .

2 years...

It's been 2 fucking years and here they were...

All those loneliness and regrets for so long and here they were...

Thanos snapped his fingers and here they were...

They tried to protect and survive and here they were...

It has been 2 fucking years and...Here. They. Were.

 

Back in the safehouse with the team. Team? Were they still a team? Maybe they were but not like they used to be. Not like before. Because... Well... After...

” _You_ _locked_ _me_ _in_ _my_ _room_ ”

” _I_ _know_ _this_ _road_.”

” _Howard_!”

” _Did_ _you_ _know?_ ”

” _I_ _remember_ _everything_ ”

” _YOU_ _CAN'T_ _BEAT_ _HIM_ _HAND_ _TO_ _HAND_!”

” _He's_ _my_ _friend_ ”

” _You_ _can_ _never_ _trust_ _a_ _Stark_ ”

 

 

” _If_ _you_ _need_ _me.._. _I'll_ _be_ _there_...”

 

Tony didn't know and he was too tired to think about it anyway. He lost the kid. Pepper, probably. And Happy...

He really had no one anymore. Except for Rhodey. He was still with him and was probably the only reason that making him, well, live.

Rhodey was the first avenger who found Tony. When he saw his best friend, Tony was starving and shaking and wasn't really breathing and dying... Rhodey just ran to the genius and saved him. For the millionth time...

 And then there was Steve. When Tony first saw him, all he wanted to do was, take the soldier in his arms just like before and whisper him how sorry he was... how much he missed him...

 

God, Tony was so tired.

 

The strangest part surprisingly wasn't the first time he saw Steve. It was the first time he saw Bruce. Because the moment the team saw Tony, Bruce ran towards Tony and pulled him into a tight hug. Even though he didn't expect a reaction from the scientist, Tony hugged him back.

”We thought we lost you too” said Bruce, his voice was shaking. Was he crying?

”Yeah, me too” whispered Tony. He really thought (hoped?) that he would die.

After seeing Peter...

 

” _I_ _don't_ _know_ _what_ _’s_ _happening_ ”

” _You’re_ _okay_ ”

” _I_ _don't_ _wanna_ _go_.”

 

He really thought he would...

God, Tony was so so tired.

 

They entered to Clint’s farmhouse. Clint still had his family with him so Tony counted that as a small positiveness.

”I am glad you're here Tony” said Clint. His voice was honest. He put a hand on Tony’s shoulder and squeezed it.

”Yeah, me too” he said again like he said to Bruce and gave his old friend a small smile. They really didn't need to talk about the past. They both knew it. ”And I'm also glad that you have your family with you.” and patted the hand on his shoulder. And just like that, Tony knew they forgave each other.

 

The next one was Natasha. His close friend. His sister. Tony and she always had a weird, complicated relationship which only they could understand. They always talked to each other. Although they never meant what they said, they always understood each other.

 

" _Are_ _you_ _okay_?"

" _Always_."

 

"I thought you'd stay in space old man." She was smiling. That was a smile that you only give to someone who is family... or to someone you trust. Which Tony was probably both to Natasha. Cause she was both to him.

”Yeah, well it turned out I wasn't that into the space view” he tried to smile weakly. He needed to sleep for a while.

Natasha's face turned into a serious expression and she pulled Tony into a hug. ”You scared me Tony.” she waited. And hugged him tighter. ”You really scared me Tony.” this time her voice cracked.

Tony sighed and hugged her back.

”I know, I'm sorry.” he closed his eyes. Because if he didn’t, he probably wouldn't be able to stop his tears. He took a deep breath.

 

God, Tony was exhausted.

 

They separated to go to their rooms. ”Their rooms”.Hah, funny.

Natasha and Bruce of course were staying together. Rhodey was in Thor’s room because Thor wasn't there yet. But they knew he was alive.

 

So... Tony was staying with Steve. Again.

 The last time they stayed here, everything was fine. It was more than fine actually. Yeah there was ultron and everything but they were good. They knew what to do. And how to do it. Just like they did with Loki.

 

” _Together_.”

 

They knew each other back then. They trusted each other. They were together (like, ”together” together.) and Tony was so happy with him.

That night after they did what they did -because they never succeeded to keeping their hands to themselves - Steve brought Tony’s back to his chest and buried his nose to Tony’s hair. And they fell asleep. They were so close. Steve was Tonys and Tony was Steves... But that was... That was before...

 This time, they didn't know each other. Tony didn't trust him. They were not _together_.

 When Tony arrived to the room, Steve was reading a book on the bed. Of course he was. He always knew how to busy himself.

The moment the blond noticed Tony, he closed the book and put it away. Now he was looking into the brunettes eyes.

 Okaay. Tony could do this.

 He was so tired, he could feel the tiredness in his bones but also he couldn't ignore that feeling inside his belly. After 2 years? What the fuck was happening? Why was he nervous? He didn't know.

Tony stared back for three seconds then looked away.

Those fucking baby blue eyes.

You and your fucking innocent beauty Rogers.

Screw you Rogers.

He walked to his side of the bed. He calmly climbed with his knees and settled under the blanket.

Oh great. They were sharing the blanket. Cool. 

He laid on his back and now was staring at the ceiling. And a pair of baby blue eyes were looking at him. He could feel it. Not just his eyes but his scent too. The room was smelling like Steve. (and how Tony missed that scent)

This was almost like a torture. The love of his life was his ex now and like this is not good enough, he was in the same bed with him. AND they were sharing a blanket.Despite how big Steve is, sharing a blanket was quite hard for them. Just know that: they were pretty close.

 ”Tony -”

”Just go to sleep Rogers.” he said and turned his back to soldier.

A pause. Then,

”Okay.”

There was a movement behind him and Tony realized, it was Steve, mirroring his position. And he stopped.

There was a silent minute or two. And then a sweet voice,

 ”Good night Tony.”

 GOD, Tony was so screwed.

  


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning Tony slowly opened his eyes. Sunlight was filling the room. He was warm and comfy and was still turned to window just like last night.

"Good” he thought. It looked like he really controlled himself in his sleep. He didn't turn towards Steve. That was good.

Behind him, he could feel his ex’s calm breathing. He slowly turned to look at the soldier. To his surprise Steve **did** turn towards Tony last night. They were pretty close and Tony was now looking to a sleeping beauty... 

His hair was longer now, Tony really had to press the urge to touch it. His face was a little swollen from the sleep and If these weren't the most kissable cheeks Tony had ever seen, he didn't know what were they. And the way he smelled... Tony missed it so so much. There was nothing Tony wanted to do more than bury his nose to Steve's neck.

_Aand that's my cue to leave._

He smiled himself. They used to have a beautiful connection before. They used to wake up together and have breakfast together and laugh together and... and... Suddenly, the fateful truth hit him.

_I had this._  He thought.

_This was mine. I had this. And I lost it too quickly..._

Oh. Okay. Now he really needed to get out of bed. 

Steve was always a light sleeper or at least he always said he was. For now, it seemed like the guy needed to sleep for like eight days. Because normally, -more correctly- when they were together, Steve would open his eyes to tiniest sound or to a little movement. But now even though Tony waved his hand in front of his eyes, he didn't wake up.

_Light sleeper my ass._

Tony looked at the soldier's calm face one more time and slipped out of the bed and go to the bathroom. He looked at the mirror for a couple seconds.  His reflection was motionless. His hair was a mess and his cheeks were swollen. He sighed and washed his face. The hit of water , always calmed him down for some reason. But for now this wasn't enough for Tony. So he decided to take a shower. He turned back to his room to get the clothes Clint gave him last night, he saw Steve who was stretching and yawning on the bed. When blonde finished his stretch he dropped his hands down to his sides and opened his eyes slowly. When he saw Tony standing on the door, he smiled.

Baby blue eyes were sparkling, _brighter than the sun itself._

Again. _Those fucking baby blue eyes._

"Good morning Tony" he said.

"Morning Rogers."  he tried to sound not too harsh. He really didn't want to show his still raging anger right now. Or ever. Then he added,

"I'm taking a shower, if you want to take one after me, tell me so i won't use all the hot water."

"No it's fine, you can use it. I'm good with cold water." he said sleepily. _Th_ _e hottest morning voice in the whole fucking universe._

"No you're not. You hate it when it's co-" he stopped. Steve raised his eyebrows questioningly, and he smiled with a little amusement. Tony continued,

"Or do what you wanna do Captain." said sharply while looking into soldier's eyes. When he said the "C" word, and he did it on purpose, he wiped that little smile on Steves face.

Score. Suck it Rogers.

He took his shower, get dressed and went to downstairs. 

His teammates were having breakfast. Well, not all of them, Nat,Bruce and Clint were there. Natasha was the first one who saw the mechanic.

"Morning handsome" she said with a fake flirtatious look on her face.

"Morning butterfly" he smiled. She knew how to make him smile.

"Should i be worried? Cause there is no way i can be that good-looking" said Bruce. That made Natasha's smile bigger and she leaned and kissed his right cheek.

"Mooorning handsome" said Clint mockingly and blinked an eye.

"Clint we can't. Your wife is upstairs." said Tony faked a shyness and they laughed a little, then had their breakfast.

The program was simple. They were goiong to stay in the safehouse for a week, maybe couple days more, then they were going back to tower.

 

_"I'm home."_

 

First three days nothing extraordinary happened. They did houseworks for Clint and his wife. Tony was spending time with the kids and he still couldn't unsderstand why they gave him that job but did it anyway. While Tony was with Cooper and Lila, Steve was with Nathaniel. Seeing him with the baby in his arms, made Tony remember what he almost did two years ago... Almost...

 

And god, Tony was tired of thinking about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, what's the thing which Tony almost did back then?  
> I assume you can all guess but well... :)  
> Next chapters probably will be longer and there will be more action between the soldier and the mechanic.  
> I'm a newbie and for now i wanted to keep them short cause I don't know what you're thinking about the stroy.   
> I hope you'll like it more and more and more and more.   
> And again, sorry if there's mistakes on my english.  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_Night_ , _really_ _is_ a _quiet_ _thing_ , thought Tony. He was looking outside through the window in his room. It was a rainy night, there was no voice but rain drops’s. He leaned to window and rested his forehead to the glass. Closed his eyes...  
Staying and doing nothing wasn't really his thing. Because when he didn't do anything, he thought about his mistakes. Unlike him, his teammates were looking happy and they were acting like nothing happened.  
Like they didn't lost someone. Someone mattered.

” _I_ _don't_ _wanna_ _go_ _Mr_. _Stark_. _Please_.”

He closed his eyes with a pain in his chest.

” _I’m_ _sorry_.”

”God” he said and put his hand to his chest. He sat on the chair beside the window. Then he closed his eyes with his palms. He could feel the tears and he had nothing to stop them. Just like he had nothing to stop Peter’s death. Little boy looked so scared. He still remembered how he hold on to Tony.

_I_ _was_ _the_ _only_ _person_ _who_ _he_ _could_ _trust_. _He_ _didn't_ _have_ _a_ _family_ , _he_ _only_ _had_ _his_ _aunt_ , _one_ _best_ _friend_ _and_ _me_.

” _I_ _just_ _wanted_ _to_ _be_ _like_ _you_ ”

_Okay_. _Tony_ , _calm_ _down_. He took a deep breath, then released it shaking. He did it twice more but it wasn't working so he decided to go out.  
He wiped out the tears and got up from the chair, he went to the door and stopped when the door opened from the other side.

”Tony?” said Steve. He looked thoroughly to mechanic’s face and his own expression changed.  
”Are you alright?” he asked. He looked concerned. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. His hair was wet so he probably took his shower. Although at morning Tony said ”do what you wanna do” he didn't use all the hot water. Of course he didn't. He was still madly in lo-  
”I’m fine. Just needed some air.” he said to cut him off quickly because he was not in the mood for talking. Especially with Steve. So he tried to walk pass through the soldier, but Steve grabbed his right arm gently and said,  
”You don't look good Tony. Your eyes are red, your nose is red, you’re not breathing steady. Tell me what’s going on?”  
Tony pushed his hand with a sudden anger,  
”Don’t touch me” he snapped.  
So, he made Steve angry too. What a wonderful night was that! Then soldier smashed the door close. He kept his left hand on the door and leaned to Tony. His eyes were shooting fire. _Great_. _I_ _know_ _that_ _look_.  
” Then stop fucking push me away.” the blonde said sharply. He was using that tone. His captain voice. Tony hated it. Well he used to lo-. No. He hated it. And he actually had every right to hate it.  
And good God, Tony was so SO angry. He was furious. Not just to Steve but to himself, to the fucking life and he just wanted to yell at Steve. He wanted to release the anger. Then he wanted to calm down afterwards and hug him tight and cry and rest his head on his shoulders and sleep. _Yeah_ _nice_ _plan_ _Tony_.  
But then, with the effect of his rage, he realized something. _Don't_ _react_ _Tony_. _Kill_ _him_ _like_ _that_. He took a deep breath and,  
”Steve please move. Yes, I don't feel well and I need to go outside. So open the door.” he said instead of yelling or telling him he can just fuck off or ”language” or anything that Tony would say.  
The soldier looked surprised and softened his expression. Now he looked ashamed.  
He lowered his hand and moved a little back from Tony.

_Hah_! _Score_ _again_.

”I’m sorry. I don't know where that came from.” now his voice was so soft, for a moment Tony thought he was going to cry.  
”Yeah it happens to everyone. Don't worry about it.” he said and opened the door again.

”Tony”

_Stop_ _saying_ _my_ _name_ _like_ _that_.

”Yes?”  
”Can we talk, after you... you know, relaxed?”  
”No.” he said and closed the door behind him.

The weather was colder than inside. He shivered, and clasped his hands together.  
He took a look to the yard. Bartons’s had a really great view. He watched the rain a little bit. Listened the sounds of rain.  
He thought about past.

_Three years ago, he was in the lab, thinking_ _of that little girl._  
She stretched out her hand to Tony, looking scared. Eyes were wide open and she was crying. So just for a last hope she was trying to catch his metal hand. Tony was flying to her as fast as he can but... But he couldn't catch her.  
The building was about to collapse and the avengers pulled everyone out from that building. Except that little girl.  
Tears filled his eyes again. He promised himself to not think about it but he just couldn't help it. He looked at the clock, three a.m. Great.  
He went upstairs to the bedroom and found his boyfriend sleeping. He was looking so peaceful. So Tony went to his side, get in the bed and hugged his soldier from behind. He put his forehead between Steve’s shoulders and closed his eyes. Took a shaky breath. With that Steve blenched and turned to Tony.  
”Hey, you’re back.” he said calmly. He knew Tony was crying so he turned completely and took the brunette into his arms.  
Tony didn't resist yet he leaned in and buried his face do Steve’s neck. And he was crying again.  
”Shh, Tony we talked about this. There was nothing you could do. Nothing we could do.” he said while carresing his boyfriend s back, up and down.  
”She was five.”  
”I know baby. I know. But sometimes we just can't save everyone.” he tightened his embrace.  
Tony always felt safe in here. With Steve’s scent, his big strong arms around him... He was a hero and probably the bravest avenger, but when it comes to moments like this, he needed Steve. He needed to feel safe like that.  
”I don't deserve this.” he tried to get out of the embrace. Steve didn't let him.  
”Let me go.” he started to hit him and try to get away from him.  
”Hey, stop it.” said Steve and grabbed Tony’s wrists gently.  
”I have to do something" now, he was crying so hard it started to hurt.  
"You already did Tony. Remember? You saved that little girl's family. You gave them everything they needed. A home, a car, a better life. Even though they didn't asked for those things. And even though they said they forgave you." He lowered their hands.

"Look at me"

Tony didn't.  
Steve took Tony's face in his hands and tried again,  
"Tony, look at me"  
Brown eyes slowly meet with the blue one's.  
Steve smiled.  
"They forgave you. You know why? Because there was no way to save that little girl from there. They knew it. And you wanna know what i know? I know that if there was a 0,01% chance to get her out of there, you were the only person who could do it. Because you are like this. You try to do the right thing even if there's a small chance. This is why you inspire me so much Tony. This is why I love you so much. This is why I feel safe when I'm with you.”

_”You gave me a home.”_

 

He kept looking at the darkness _._ He wasn't crying anymore _._ He wasn't feeling a thing anymore _._ He listened the rain a bit more and headed to upstairs.

He just needed to sleep for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.  
> Sorry for being late I was moving my house so...
> 
> There is the new chapter!  
> As I said before there might be faults on my English but I know you can understand me so I'm writing my story with confidence.
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Enjoy!

Next morning Tony wake up with that familiar smell. Warm and welcoming. Old but new. It wasn't a perfume. No. It was a skin’s scent. And it always calmed Tony down.

Tony knew who’s smell was that.

Tony of fucking course knew who was it.

Every time he breathed that smell he always easily went to sleep.

That smell meant he was in the safe zone.

It _meant_...

Not anymore.

He slowly started to open his tired eyes. He realized, top of his nose and his lips were touching Steve’s neck. His left hand was on Steve’s chest.

The soldier was on his back and his head wasn't in Tony’s view. So the genius couldn't tell if he was awake or not. But he could hear his calm breathing. It was steady. Wait. No. It wasn't. Tony now really listened his breathing.

Steve took a shaky breath and it was like he was trying to calm himself down.

Tony looked down without moving his head. He saw soldier’s hands were on fist shape. His knuckles were white.

He was holding himself.

He was crying and he was trying to not disturb Tony.

 

” _I_ _love_ _watching_ _you_ _sleep_ _Tony_. _You_ _look_ _sooooooooo_ _cu_ -”

” _Finish_ _that_ _sentence_ _Rogers_. _I_ _dare_ _you_.”

_Smiles_. _Happiness_. _Love_.

 

Probably Steve was thinking the same memory, or not. They had so many memories like this.

He missed this so mu-

No.

He pulled himself back to his own side.

 

”Tony?”

 

_Fuck_. _Steve_ _was_ _definitely_ _crying_.

 

”I’m sorry. I didn't mean to -”

”It’s okay.” Steve said. With his baby blue eyes. He was now turned to Tony and they were facing. They were really close.

”Why are you crying?”

”I’m not crying” he whispered with a tear dropped from his right eye.

”Okay.” Tony whispered this time.

They didn't say anything for a while. A minute. Two. Tony couldn't tell. They just kept looking each other. He watched tears dropped from Steve’s cheeks to the sheets.

God Tony was so tired to deal with this. Deal with Steve’s eyes. Those eyes didn't deserve to look sad.

They deserve to sparkle with happiness.

Steve needed happiness Tony knew that.

 

_And_ _I_ _wasn't_ _good_ _enough_ _for_ _that_.

 

Tony’s eyes started to fill with tears too. He could feel it. He needed to get out. But.

Steve broke the silence.

”It’s just, you were so close. I mean even now, you are right here and I -”

”I said I'm sorry. I can't control my movements in my sleep.”

”No! No. It's not that.” Steve said quickly. He raised his hand to reach Tony, but then moved back.

He sound worried. Like he was trying to make Tony stay. And continued.

”I couldn't help but think about the past. About you. I always think about you.”

Tony would roll his eyes to that if he wasn't feeling so miserable.

”I missed you so much Tony.”

Tony just kept looking in those baby blues.

 

" _I_ _will_ _miss_ _you_ _Tony_."

 

Steve continued.

”And this morning I woke up and you were so close to me. I could feel your breath on my neck. And it was like, like when we-”

”Stop.”

Steve closed his eyes took a deep breath.

”Tony ” he tried to reach Tony again.

”Stop saying my name. And stop this.” he pushed Steve’s hand and got out of bed so fast after that.

 

 

He went ( _ran_ , _most_ _likely_.) to bathroom washed his face waited the water calm him down. He looked at his reflection. He was crying.

 

”It was like, like when we-”

 

”Fuck” he muttered. He washed his face again waited until it dried and went downstairs.

 

Natasha was there. She was making coffee. When she saw Tony she poured another cup for him.

And he took it.

”Thank you butterfly.”

”Stop calling me butterfly Stark. You might not like the consequences.” she said smiling. Then, she looked directly his eyes.

”What happened with Steve?”

”How do you-”

She raised an eyebrow.

”I kinda hugged him in my sleep.”

”Oh.”

”Oh is the perfect word to describe the whole situation thank you.”

She put her hand on his left knee, they were sitting on the couch.

Tony took a sip from his coffee.

”Mmm. This is good. Like ”good” good. Didn't know you were a master of making coffee.”

”Stop trying to change the subject.”

”Sorry ma'am.”

”So what happened after you woke up?”

”Well, ” he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

”he was up already and I said I was sorry for, you know, digging myself in him and he said he missed me and blah blah and I got out of bed and came here.” he said like it was nothing.

Like it didn't hurt him so much.

Like he wasn't waiting this for two whole years.

Like he didn't cried with that stupid flip phone in his hand till morning.

Like he didn't want to go upstairs and take his soldier in his arms again.

_Two_ _fucking_ _years_.

 

_Here_ _you_ _go_ _again_ _Tony_. _Trying_ _to_ _hide_ _your_ _feelings_ _from_ _everyone_ ,  _even_ _yourself_.

 

But Natasha knew him better. So she didn't say anything. She put her own cup and Tony’s on the table. And hugged him.

”I know you missed him too. I also know you're not sure if you can trust him again. But you want to.” she said while stroking his back.

”I know he is still important to you. I know you still want to keep him safe and close.”

She pulled her self apart. And looked into Tony’s eyes. Looking serious.

”But you can’t do all of them by ignoring him. It's hard, believe me I know. But you gotta talk to him Tony. Stop acting like he doesn't exist. You’re sleeping on the same bed for Christ’s sake.”

Tony smirked. And said;

”And who’s fault is that?”

She smiled and ignored the joke.

”You know Rhodey had to go back to tower. And Clint took his family to Laura’s parents’s. He’ll be back tomorrow. And I'm taking Bruce with me for a couple hours. We’ll be late. And you will talk to him”

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah you can start with that" she smiled and kissed his right cheek and headed upstairs.

 

Tony stood there.

Good.

Now what?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.  
> This chapter is from Steve's pov.  
> Because i wanted to write like this. :D  
> Hope you like it.  
> Enjoy! (Well actually it's not so enjoyable but anyways)

He opened his eyes.

And he couldn't breathe.

Tony was there.

Tony’s face was buried into his neck.

Steve could feel the mechanic’s lips’s touch to his skin. He could feel the mechanic’s calm breathing.

God he couldn't believe it.

There was a hand on his chest.

For a moment he thought he was dreaming. But he looked at the room again. It wasn't their room.

 _Their_ room.

There was no their room anymore.

But anyways, the room was one of the guest rooms of Clint’s house.

So he wasn't dreaming.

Tony was hugging him.

 

 

-3 years ago-

”Tony” he whispered.

”Mmh?”

”Wake up” he said and hugged his boyfriend from behind. He nuzzled to mechanics neck.

”No” said Tony but lifted his head to give Steve more space.

With that more space Steve started to kiss the base of his neck then his chin then his right cheek then his forehead. He pressed his own forehead to the genius ’s.

He looked at his gorgeous boyfriend. Tony’s eyes were closed but he was smiling.

”What are you looking at handsome” brunette said with one eye open.

”I love watching you sleep.”

”That’s creepy Steven. Even for you.”

”But Tony, you look sooooo cu-”

”Finish that sentence Rogers. I dare you.”

 

-•-

 

Steve smiled. It was a sad smile. A smile who was carrying so so much pain in itself.

He smiled because with the memory he felt happy again. It was a sad smile because he thought, having Tony like this could only be a dream.

But it wasn't a dream. But it wasn't real too.

That's why it was a sad smile. This hug wasn't real.

Tony always slept like that. When he found something to hug, he hugged it, then went to sleep. It wasn't because of Steve, he knew that.

 

 _But_ _there_ _were_ _times_ _that_ _this_ _happened_ _because_ _of_ _me_. _There_ _were_ _times_ _that_ _he_ _said_ _he_ _was_ _happy_ _with_ _me_. _He_ _was_ _feeling_ _safe_ _with_ _me_.

 

But now, whenever Tony looked at him in the eye (which it didn't happen too much), he looked like he was looking at a ghost. Whenever Tony looked at Steve he looked scared.

 

God. God. God.

 

Tears filled his eyes before he realized. Before he could stop them. But he didn't want this to end. He wanted Tony to stay like this. He wanted to smell his hair few minutes more. He wanted to feel his warmth a little bit more. So, he tried to stay still. He tried to stop hiccups. But he wasn’t successful cause Tony moved away almost too quickly.

 

”Tony?”

 ”I’m sorry. I didn't mean to -”

 _Of_ _course_ _you_ _didn't_..

”It’s okay.” Steve said. They were facing each other. They were close.

”Why are you crying?” mechanic asked with a little bit of concern. Or maybe it was Steve’s imagination?

”I’m not crying” he whispered with a tear dropped from his right eye.

”Okay.” Tony whispered in the same tone.

 

He just kept looking at him. And Tony looked... Blank. Steve couldn't tell what he was thinking. He used to. But he couldn't now.

 

”It’s just, you were so close. I mean even now, you are right here and I -”

”I said I'm sorry. I can't control my movements in my sleep.”

”No! No. It's not that.” he tried to reach Tony. But Tony _tensed_. And good lord his beautiful mechanic looked scared. With this huge pain in his chest, he draw his hand back and continued.

” I couldn't help but think about the past. About you. I always think about you.”

Silence.

”I missed you so much Tony.”

Tony just kept looking.

 Steve continued.

”And this morning I woke up and you were so close to me. I could feel your breath on my neck. And it was like, like when we-”

”Stop.”

Steve closed his eyes took a deep breath. He just wanted to let him know.

”Tony ” he tried again.

”Stop saying my name. And stop this.” he pushed Steve’s hand and got out of bed and closed the door behind him.

 

First he didn't understand what happened. Then he did. Tony didn't want him anymore. Not just as a lover but a friend. Or even a stranger who you’d listen to.

Tony didn't have endurance to listen to him.

Oh. It hurted.

 

He took a shower. A cold shower. He hated cold but he had to numb the pain which Tony put in his chest.

He headed downstairs to go for a run then saw Natasha and Tony talking in the living room.

He didn't want to disturb them and it was really logical because he really pissed Tony off.

So without a word, without getting their attention, he went for a run.

 

Running always made him feel better. He cleared his head a little bit. He tried not think about the morning. He just ran and ran and ran...

 

He returned home.

Home? What?

He knocked the door.

It opened.

By Tony.

 

”I’m sorry about the morning.” Tony said.

”It’s fi-”

”Can we talk?”

 

Oh boy.

 

”Sure.”

 

Oh boy.

 

They headed to kitchen. Steve didn't know why they headed to kitchen but followed Tony anyway.

Tony took a cup and poured coffee. Then turned to Steve

”Coffee?”

”No I'm good thank you.”

 

 _What's_ _going_ _on!?!?!?!_

 

”Everybody’s out. It’s just us now.”

 

 _Okay_.

 

”Okay.” he gulped.

”I was harsh to you this morning. Really. I'm sorry.”

”It was fine Tony it’s o-”

”No you can't -” Tony started to raise his voice then closed his eyes and took a breath. Then continued,

”I’m acting like you’re not exist. No one deserves a treatment like that. I don't know... I am , I -" He started to breath intermittently and his voice started to shake. Steve’s knees felt weak. He hated this moment. He hated himself for doing this to Tony.

 

Then Tony looked at him directly in the eye. He put his cup down to table. Steve was on the other side of the table.

 

”I am so angry Steve.”

”Tony I -”

” I am so tired Steve.” he was shaking slightly.

God this was getting worse.

In this moment there was nothing more Steve wanted to do than take Tony in his arms and hold him till he calmed down.

 

”I am trying, I really am.” he was looking at Steve like he needed Steve to believe him. But he didn't need to. Steve never lost his trust to Tony.

Brunette continued,

”I am trying to forget, or leave it behind but I just can't. I can't. I fucking can't. I can't fucking forget his fucking cold face.”

 

 _Bucky_.

 

And his voice was raising.

”His fucking filthy eyes. Hic fucking cold hands around my moms neck. Around my neck”

Tony was yelling now.

”But most importantly I. Can't. Fucking. Forget. You.”

Silence.

What could you say after that.

He said every word like he was stabbing Steve with them. And he kinda was.

Then Tony started to walk towards Steve. He stopped right before him. Looked his eyes closely. It was like he was searching something in Steve’s eyes.

”You tried to kill me Steve.” he whispered, his voice cracked. A tear dropped. He expression was so hurt.

No.

”It hurted so much Steve.”

No.

Everything was in slow motion. It was like time stopped.

Finally Steve opened his mouth but his voice was cracking too,

”I kno-”

”DONT YOU FUCKING SAY THAT YOU KNOW.” Tony screamed.

”Tony ” Steve tried to reach his arm.

”Don’t touch me. You can't know how it felt like. You can't."

”Tony please.” he tried.

”Tony please what? What do you want? What can you possibly take more from me? You already took everything.”

”What do you mean?”

Tony dropped his eyes. He was looking at floor. He moved away from Steve and leaned to the counter. He was crying, but hey, who wasn't ?

There was a long silence.

Steve was getting angry too. He wasn't the only person who made mistakes. Yes he hurted Tony and he regrets every second of that but he never regretted protecting Bucky.

He never tried to kill Tony.

No.

He would never. He was in love with Tony. He still was.

But with the anger he asked again more insistent .

”What do you mean I already took everything?”

Tony raised his head but didn't look at him.

”I was gonna propose you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bam!  
> This is my first cliffhanger guys!!!  
> Hope I touched your nerves with it. Hehehehe.
> 
> I love reading your comments btw.  
> So... If you're feeling like leaving a comment. Do it .  
> :)  
> Or don't. Your choice.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this drama.  
> Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> So this chapter is also from Steve’s pov.  
> I just wanted to show some things to you.
> 
> I hope you’ll see.
> 
> This is not a happy chapter.  
> So...  
> Enjoy! (?)

\- _2_ _years_ _ago_ , _and_ _two_ _days_ _before_ Siberia _incident_ -

 

They were out for dinner and after the dinner they were on their way home.

Steve was driving because Tony was a little tipsy. That’s what Tony was thinking but Steve knew he was drunk.

Somehow Tony was really tense for the last few days. Steve didn't understand but he didn't push his boyfriend. Because if there was a problem, Tont would tell him.

They arrived home went upstairs. Steve almost carried Tony to bedroom.

When they were at rooms door, Tony stopped walking and looked Steve in the eye.

”I love you.” he said.

Whenever Tony said those words, it made Steve’s heart beat faster. Because Tony wasn't good at talking about emotions, he was good at showing them. So whenever he said "i love you" it was either a death/live situation or well, it was always death/live situation.

Steve looked back at his boyfriend’s beautiful big brown eyes. His eyes told so much about Tony. Maybe he wasn't aware but Tony showed so much emotions from his eyes. And Steve loved, loved them.

”I love you too Tony” he said.

And he made Tony smile. He was always proud of himself for being able to make Tony smile. Not his TV smile. But the real one. His honest, gorgeous, bright smile. A smile that could make everyone happy if they see it. That kinda smile it was.

Then Tony’s beautiful smile started to fade and he looked confused, unsure and he asked the dumbest question Steve has ever heard.

”Are you happy Steve?”

”What are you talking about?”

”I mean with this.” he pointed his finger to himself then Steve and continued

”With me, are you, - do you feel happy with me?”

”Tony that's the dumbest question i’ve ever heard.” he said smiling.

But Tony looked offended. Like he was in need to be convinced that Steve was happy with him. Like he needed to hear that.

So Steve opened their rooms door, made a gesture to make Tony to enter. Genius dropped his gaze to floor and entered the room. Started to undo his tie, unbuckle his shirt.

Steve get in the room after his boyfriend and closed the door behind him. Walked to Tony and hugged him from behind. Kissed the right side of his neck.

”I couldn't be happier.” he whispered. And breathed his scent. Then continued,

”I love seeing you beside me when I wake up in the morning, I love watching you making yourself a coffee and being grumpy till you drink it. I love it when you smile when I say ”I love you”.”

When he said last words Tony tightened his hands lightly, around Steve’s.

Genius turned to Steve without breaking the hug. Looked his eyes again. He was looking happy now. God what a sight it was.

”You love waking up with me?” he asked. It was like he was hoping something Steve couldn't find.

” _Everyday_ _Tony_. _I_ _can_ _do_ _that_ _everyday_.”

 

-•-

 

"I was gonna propose you.”

 

It hit him so fast.

So fast.

His chest burned so fast Steve couldn't even realize.

He almost fell.

 

”What?"

That was the only thing came out from his mouth. His eyes were wide open. He couldn't look at anything other than Tony.

Tony raised his eyes.

They met with Steve’s eyes.

And Steve’s heart almost stopped.

 

”That day. When I came to help you and your friend, I was gonna ask you.” he said. His eyes were red. His nose was red. There was dark circles under his eyes. His voice was barely understandable. But he continued anyway.

”I know you didn't like surprises so I wanted to do it in a normal day. Well, normal day for _us_... My plan was simple, I was gonna help you, and when we found what we were looking for, I was gonna-” he took a shaky breath.

”I thought if I do it when your friend was there, you’d be more happy.” he wiped his tear with the back of his hand.

 

Steve went white. Completely blank. He didn’t know what to do or say. He was standing there like a statue. 

Tony wanted to marry him. He wanted to ask Steve to marry him. He wanted to do it when they were on a mission and when his best friend was there. He thought everything. He planned everything.

Steve couldn't stop thinking. He couldn't stop hot tears. He just didn't know what to do.

 

Tony looked at the floor again. He was looking unsure. For a confident man like him it was a very strange sight. Then he closed his eyes and slowly opened them again and he said those words that Steve would never forget.

 

”I thought.. I thought we could be a family.”

 

Family.

 

Something Steve never had.

Something Tony never had.

And Tony wanted to have it with Steve.

Tony wanted a home with Steve.

Tony wanted a life with Steve.

Tony wanted to be his family.

And Tony wanted him to be his family.

 

Steve kept looking at Tony. In his whole life he have never been more hurt. He wasn't able to control his body. He was trembling. He needed to-

He needed...

 

Fuck it.

 

He went to his Tony and took him in his arms. He hugged him so tight. He was crying so much he lost his voice. Probably he lost Tony too.

 

”I’m sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry Tony.” he whispered.

Tony wasn't reacting. He didn't hug Steve back. He didn't try to get out of his embrace. Nothing.

He just opened his mouth and said these words coldly.

"This is not the fun part." He pushed Steve away. 

 

Oh God.

 

No. 

 

”The fun part was, ” he walked close again,

”the part when you hit your shield into my chest.” he pressed his index finger into Steve’s chest hardly.

”No.” said Steve. Tony was hurting him so much. And yet he didn't stop.

”Do you wanna know what was funnier?” he looked so blank.

He was talking like he wasn't feeling anything. He wasn't crying anymore. He was looking at Steve like he used to look at their enemies. He pressed his finger more,

 

”The funniest part was...”

 

”Tony please stop” Steve said with a broken whisper. 

 

But Tony raised his finger and pressed again.

 

”Our rings” he raised his hand and pressed again.

 

”Were.” raised and pressed again.

 

”There.” he whispered the last word.

 

 

” _I_ _thought_ _we_ _could_ _be_ _a_ _family_.”

 

He destroyed Steve.

 

Tony destroyed Steve and left the kitchen.

 

 

Iron man had his revenge and left.

 

Just like when Captain America left him in Siberia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...
> 
> So I hope you don't hate me.
> 
> Tell me what you're thinking.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour guys. 
> 
> Here’s the new chapter!  
> I'm sorry it took forever.  
> I'm sorry..
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony went upstairs.

He didn't know how he made it to upstairs.

His heart was tightening. His touched his chest’s left side with his right hand. He was trembling his legs felt so weak.

He closed the door behind him when he reached the room.

He sat down to floor leaned his back to door. Tried to catch his breath. Tried to calm down.

What have he done?

He said the things he wanted to say for two years. He wanted to scream at Steve’s face and wanted to hurt him like Steve did.

And now he said those things to Steve whilelooking in his eyes.

But, Tony never saw Steve so helpless.

He looked so lost.

So helpless.

He looked so hurt. So so hurt.

Tony did what he wanted to do. He hurted Steve.

He did what he wanted to do. But why he was feeling so empty? He never felt like this. Even back in Siberia. Even when Steve left him there. He felt hurt but never empty like this.

He tried to calm down a bit more. But he couldn't. He couldn't forget the look on Steve’s face.

 

” _Tony_ _please_ _stop_.”

 

He didn't stop.

Yet he pressed more and more and more till he broke Steve.

He could never forget the soldier's face...

His beautiful eyes were bloodshot. His nose was red. His gorgeous lips were trembling with hiccups.

 _God_ _Tony_ _what_ _have_ _you_ _done_?

He looked at the bed. He really needed to sleep. But he didn't feel like he could go there.

His eyes were so heavy.

His chest was so heavy.

His head was spinning .

Everything was so hard and time was so slow. Or it wasn't even passing.

What the fuck was going on?

 

....

 

When he opened his eyes again the room was dark.

He was in bed. Covered with blanket. He was warm again.

He waited until his eyes got used to dark. Now he could pick a couple figures. He was alone but he knew Steve put him in bed. Cause there was nobody at home.

While he was thinking the door slowly opened. Steve looked inside. Their eyes met.

 

”You passed out. I bought you water.” said Steve while walking towards the bed. He reached out the cup to Tony.

He took the cup and drank it. Wow. He didn't realize how thirsty he was.

”Thank you” he said but his voice was still hoarse.

”Yeah...”

Silence again. Why Steve was still here with him by the way? Was there a logical explanation for that? Cause, I mean, Tony totally shoot Steve in the heart like an hour ago. Why he was still with the mechanic?

And Tony couldn't help but,

 

”Why are you still here?”

 

Steve looked up to his eyes. He was now sitting on the bed. He didn't say anything. Just reached to Tony’s hand and closed his own hand around it. Tony tensed a little.

God he missed this little touch. He missed the effect on him. He always loved Steve’s spell. He always loved feeling numb under his touch.

Steve carresed Tony’s hand with his thumb.

 

2 years.

 

He cried.

He lost.

He paid prices.

He waited...

For 2 fucking years.

 

And now even with that light touch, he felt like he started to heal.

He kept looking at the soldier.

 

”Why?” he whispered again. Because really, why?

 

Steve opened Tony’s hand and kissed his palm.

Oh shit. Tony’s eyes started to get filled with tears.

 

”But I hurt you.” said Tony.

 

” _I_ _know_ _I_ _hurt_ _you_ _Tony_.”

 

”You never called.” said Steve. Like he wasn't listening Tony.

But the genius knew what the soldier was talking about.

Steve continued,

”Everyday Tony. I waited the phone to ring. I waited to hear your voice. Or even a text. Something simple. Like: ’come home’. Anything. But it never came. And then Thanos came and he did what he wanted to do.” he stopped. Tightened his hand around Tony’s and,

”They told me you were gone Tony.” his voice quaked.

Tony closed his eyes and two tears dropped from them. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Steve continued,

”When Banner said you were gone... I was.. I felt like-” he stopped and wiped his tears and took a breath. Then,

”I lost so much Tony. I thought: ’that's it. This is the end of the line and I'm alone.’”

Tony knew he was talking about him and Bucky at the same time. Tony always knew Bucky was important to Steve. His best friend. A bridge to his past. And the mechanic knew his lover lost his best friend more than once. If you think about it, life was always harsh to Steve.

”For the first time I was lost. I didn't know what to do... I felt so helpless Tony. But then Nat told me that you were coming. You were alive and I swear to God Tony I've never felt more relieved before in my entire life..”

He kept looking at Tony’s eyes. He never let his hand go.

”I know you hate me Tony but-”

”Don’t say that.”

”What?”

”I don't hate you. Don't say that.” Tony said. Because it was true. Was he angry at Steve? Yes. Did he wanted to hurt Steve? Yes. But hating? No. He could never. Never... He wasn't that strong.

”You don't?” Steve asked hopeful. His eyes were sparkled a little.

And _God_ this sight hurted so much. Did Steve really thought Tony hated him? 'Stupid blonde’ Tony thought.

”I just told you like an hour ago,that I wanted to marry you when things were okay.  Now what are you talking about Steve? What hate? Do you really think that I'm capable of doing something like that? You are so stupid. Stupid fucking blonde with your ridiculously blue eyes.” Tony calmed down a little bit. They were both relaxed actually. In fact Steve, was smiling at Tony.

Tony sighed, and moved his hand to Steve's cheek. Steve’s breath stopped.

Oh.

Oh.

Oh.

Oh.

Tony should have thought this through before do it.

Wow.

The touch was so unfamiliar yet so familiar. 

Steve leaned to touch but didn't looked away or didn't close his eyes. He was looking at Tony and it was like he was searching for something.

 

2 years...

They were apart.

Broke.

Weak.

Helpless.

 _Tired_...

 

2 years he was away from his lover. He was away from what was his.

 

’ _My_ _Steve_ ’ Tony thought. Maybe even said it loudly. He didn't know. Then he started to caress the soldier’s cheek with his thumb.

 

”Tony..” Steve whispered and closed his eyed slowly.

”Shh. Please don't say anything.” he just wanted to live the moment. Feel the soldier melting under his hand. He just wanted to feel like when things were good. When they were happy.

 

”Please don't say anything.” he said again. He leaned.

”Just” he got closer.

”Want to” they were sharing a breath now.

”Remember you” he whispered and kissed Steve.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hi again.
> 
> I just wanted to say:
> 
> I love drama.

The first connection was unbelievably familiar.

’Coming home' type of familiarity.

Steve’s soft lips were trembling under his.

It was like the first time Tony ever kissed Steve. That night too, Steve was trembling...

And Tony missed this so much. He felt like he was healing. Maybe Steve really missed him?

With that thought he deepened the kiss.

He was gonna give all he got.

 

First, the soldier didn't understand what was happening, but when he did, he started to respond.

They were on the bed but Tony was on his knees and Steve was sitting so Steve had to raise his head a little.

It was getting hot and safe at the same time. 

Steve cupped Tony’s face and closed his eyes.

 

_His_ _hands_...

They were touching him so gently. Like Steve was afraid to touch him.

Tony’s eyes were closed too but he knew Steve’s moves. So he didn't need to see him. Soldier lowered one hand to mechanic’s waist. Pulled him closer.

And oh, the second connection was better than Tony could ever imagine.Tony’s groin were touching Steve’s lower belly close to soldier’s groin. And the blonde was so warm. Tony hadn't realized he was cold until he felt Steve’s warmth.

He was almost at Steve’s lap.

It was perfect. As perfect as it could be.

He was breathing his lover’s scent. And how he missed that.

He was in his lover's arms.

So.. Perfect..

But the touch started to make him remember...

 

” _I’m_ _trying_ _to_ _keep_... _I’m_ _trying_ _to_ _keep_ _you_ _from_ _tearing_ _the_ _Avengers_ _apart_.”

” _You_ _did_ _that_ _when_ _you_ _signed_ _it_ ”

 

Tony could forget that.

He could. Right?

He could fix this.

He got to his lover’s lap and Steve started to kiss his neck.

He let him.

 

” _I_ _know_ _that_ _road_.”

” _HOWARD_!”

 

” _Did_ _you_ _know?_ ”

 

He could forget...

Maybe...

He started to feel dizzy from memories.

He cupped Steve’s face to kiss him again and let the soldier’s tongue inside his mouth.

He wanted this to feel right.

It had to feel right.

 

” _Do_ _you_ _remember_ _them?_ "

" _I_ _remember_ _everything_."

 

He curved his fingers around Steve 's now long hair.

A tear dropped.

This wasn’t feeling right.

 

 " _He's_ _my_ _friend_."

 

No.

 

_Smash_. _The_ _shield_ _hit_ _right_ _where_ _the_ _reactor_ _supposed_ _to_ _be_.

 

No.

 

” _That_ _shield_ _doesn't_ _belong_ _to_ _you._ ”

 

No.

 

” _I_ _promise_ you. _If_ _you_ _need_ _me_ , _i’ll_ _be_ _there_.”

 

”No you weren't!” Tony yelled as he break the kiss and he pushed Steve away hard. Started to hit his chest with his fists.

”You never were. Never. Even when we didn't fight. Even when things were okay. You were never with me.” he was hitting him with every word.

”Tony what-” Steve’s voice was surprisingly still gentle. But he was trying to shield his chest with his arms and trying to catch Tony’s hand.

”I needed you everyday! Everyday Steve! I never called yes, but you didn't either. I fucking cried with that stupid fucking flip phone in my hand at every night. But all you did was go to a new trip with your bestie and leave me there. I bet the number on that phone was fake. You never wanted me to call you, did you?”

He said like those words were toxics. He was looking at Steve like he was disgusting him. He got up and continued,

”I fucking hate you”

”Tony don't. You said -” now Steve was standing up too.

”Forget what I said! You don't deserve it. Oh maybe you even think, I don't deserve you? Huh? Is that what you were thinking when you were trying to kill me?”

”Stop it what is wrong with you!” Steve shouted. Then,

”First you say you don't hate me and you make me feel happy again then you kiss me and I feel like ’that’s it we made it again. We're together, again. I'm home’ and then you start to hit me and saying that you hate me! What is wrong with you!”

He was looking so angry. But so was Tony.

”You’re playing. But Stark, I'm not one of your little toys. I had you. And you had me. You meant the world to me. And I would never lie about this. So stop playing with me. Stop trying to hurt.”

 

Okay. That was interesting. So Steve thought Tony was playing huh?

 

”Oh I'm sorry for wanting to be close to you because you were the only person who I trusted with my life. And also I'm sorry for scaring from you because you, Rogers, the person I trusted with my life, tried to take it away from me!”

He looked at Steve’s eyes. He put his fakest smile on his face and ,

 

”I’m sorry for acting like a human.”

 

Steve grimaced.

 

”You know so well how to hurt people Tony. This is your superpower.” he said looking at floor. His voice was hurt of course. Tony didn't wait something different.

”Not just now but when we were downstairs, when you talked about how you were gonna propose.”

Tony’s breath hitched. Steve continued,

”You take the person so high and then you push them down. You know so damn well how to hurt me especially.”

 

_I_ _know_ _I_ _hurt_ _you_ _Tony._

 

”Stop acting like you're the innocent one. I'm not fucking playing. I'm not taking you high or anything. I don't have toys to play. I gave my trust to you and you destroyed it. That's the story.”

 

Then they heard the door.

Tony was the first one who left the room.

When he got to downstairs he saw Nat and Bruce.But she said they were gonna be late? He looked at the clock. It was 3.15 a.m. Good. Magnificent.

 

”Hey old man. How did things go?” Nat asked.

Here we go fake smile. Save your daddy from explanations.

”Oh you know, we were really understanding. I said I was sorry for being right and he said sorry for being wrong. And we had make up sex so you don't wanna go upstairs baby.”

Nat looked confused.

”Tony, what did you do?” Bruce asked.

Oh. That hurted.

”It’s always me isn't it?” he asked.

And went to door,

”We didn't talk shit. We probably never will. We lost every chance we got. I lost him for good.” he said and left.

And God, Tony Stark was so tired.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. Because this chapter was shorter than the others.  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Let me know what you think about this chapter.  
> And If you have any suggestions for next chapters... Tell me!!!!!!!  
> Again, thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for being late but I was pretty sick but I'm better now.
> 
> Anyway I wanted to make things right between these two babies so this chapter is going to be more positive.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

He called his best friend.

”Hey are you okay?” Rhodey answered with a little sleepy voice but also worried.

”Hello you too Rhodes”

”It’s 3.30 Tones I think I have a right to be worried.”

Okay shit. He totally forgot about the time.

”Oh shit you're right. I'm sorry I'll hang up.”

”No no it's alright. What’s going on? Is it about Cap? Oh did you guys made up?” he sounded, excited?

”Yeah, no.” the mechanic said. And sighed.

”Oh that bad uh?”

”Yup. And I think this time, I was being too much.”

”How about you tell me what happened and I decide who was right?”

”I feel like you're gonna pick a side baby.”

”Well what can I do, as a best friend it is my job to pick a side, now tell me what happened.”

Tony smiled. His best friend always knew how to make him smile.

”Okay” he said. He was relaxed a bit more. He wasn't far from home. The weather was cold but it didn't mattered. He told everything to Rhodey.

When he finished talking, Rhodey took a deep breath. And laughed a little.

”Why the hell are you laughing?”

”I uh-” he laughed a bit more. Tony rolled his eyes but his mood was getting better. He missed having normal conversations like that. It was feeling normal. Like it was used to be.

”I’m sorry Tones. Okay this is a fucked up situation, not gonna lie.”

”Oh you think?” Tony teased.

”I mean the world’s biggest heroes, acting like a five year old.”

”Okay I’m actually hanging up right now ”

Then Rhodey stopped him and his voice became serious.

”Listen I know you and I know how hurt you must be right now. But this whole time, when you were gone, when we thought we lost you, I was with him Tony. I saw him when they said you died.”

 

Tony took a breath. He looked up to sky. There was a lot of stars tonight. This was really feeling normal. Watching stars again, talking with his best friend.. Maybe he could fix things.. He closed his eyes and continued to listen his friend.

 

”It was the first time I saw Captain America this much... I don't know, helpless.The moment, Bruce said that you were gone Steve directly looked at me. Like I was someone who could bring you back. Like he was ready to beg me to bring you back. I was not on my best mind because, you know, I too thought you died but him... Tony you should've seen him.”

 

Tony opened his eyes again. He was still gazing the sky.Rhodey continued,

 

”I’m not saying go to his lap. But maybe you guys really have to talk. Without blaming each other. Not first, as Tony and Steve but as Iron Man and Captain. And if you can figure things out, then you can talk as Tony and Steve.”

 

Why he has to be so logical all the time?

 

”You said you were gonna be picky.” said Tony after a few seconds.

He could see his friend smile.

”I’m always on your side Tones.”

”Okay hang up before I cry.”

”Call me when you need me”

”I will mom.”

”Good night son”

And they hung up. Tony was feeling better. He cleared his head a bit. Maybe this Captain America and Iron Man thing could work.

 

-—————-—————-—————-—————

 

He walked back.

House was dark so everybodey probably went to sleep.

He walked to kitchen. Drank some water. He didn't know why he did that though but he did anyway. Maybe he needed something to cool him down.

 

He went upstairs, slowly opened his room's door. It was so dark he couldn't see anything but kept walking towards bed.

 

"Tony?"

 

Oh. Sweet sweet voice of a sweet sweet person.

 

Okay. So, the truth was, after speaking with Rhodey, Tony really had calmed down. So he wasn't angry. In fact Tony thought that, Steve should have been angry. Because earlier, the mechanic acted a little bit to much. But Rhodey made him realise something. He was important to Steve. Even after all the things they have been through, Steve cared about him. Well it wasn't illogical because he still cared about Steve too.

 

He knew he owed the soldier a apology. He knew that. And as Iron Man he could do that easily. Because Iron Man and Captain America didn't have problems like that. Like they weren't in love first of all. They weren't cared about each other like Tony and Steve did. They weren't sharing breaths in their sleep. Tony and Steve were doing these things. Iron Man and Captain America weren't together. Tony and Steve were. Well they have been. Oh they have been great haven't they?

With these thoughts he started to feel more like... like.. Warm? Good? Hap- No. Not that fast. Soft! Yes he was feeling soft.

So okay, he was feeling soft and a little bit emotional. So that's why he couldn't stop himself from talking back with a sweet voice.

 

"Before you say anything-"

”No wait Tony,-”

”I know what you're gonna say and I -”

”Listen, Tony-”

”Steve I know you're angry and you-”

”I’m sorry.”

 

_What_?

 

”What?”

”I’m sorry Tony.”

 

Tony blinked. His eyes now got used to the dark with the help of the leak of the light from the night, so he could see Steve’s baby face. The soldier was looking serious but soft. Like he was choosing his words carefully.

But good lord he was looking fine. Like, _fine_.

Was Steve always like this? Or was he using his puppy face against Tony’s conscience?

Oh they were sitting on the bed by the way.

So Mr. I’mtohandsomeformyowngood continued,

 

”You were right.. When you said I wasn't there when you needed me. You were right when you said you didn't call but I didn't either. I should have.”

He pressed his lips into a thin line. His eyes were big and they were shining with the little light of the night.

 

_Lost_ _and_ _kicked_ _puppy_. _I_ _swear_ _to_ _God_ -

_Okay_ , _Tony_ _focus_.

 

”But I was so ashamed of what I did to you. I didn't want to-, I never had the courage to call you. ”

 

Alright Steve was being all cute and babylike but Tony had to remain his serious manner.

 

_Captain_ _and_ _Iron_ _Man_ _Tony_. _Remember_.

 

And with that Tont started to say these things,

”As a captain, you protected your teammate. Your team wasn't the avengers but you were still their captain.”

 

Steve looked like a 4 year old trying to understand a really complicated equation.

 

”Okay first of all stop giving me that look Captain.”

 

Steve tried to pull his face together. But failed eventually.

 

”Second of all I'm not saying that you were right. But I think I can understand you. Maybe. Maybe if it was Rhodey... Yeah I wouldn't think twice. So what you did was trying to protect your friend Cap.”

 

Steve grimaced. Tony knew he hated when Tony called him like that but he had to. That was the only way for them to listen each other without shouting or throwing things or punching the other’s chest.

And they had to solve this fucking problem soon because they had to pull the team together.

 

So, basically Tony had no choice. He continued,

 

”I say we just go to sleep now. And we talk tomorrow morning. You know what they say about morning talks right? No? Me neither but I'm sure we'll be more sensible. What do you say Cap?”

He kept saying the ”C” word and he was begging from inside to Steve to understand.

This was the only way.

He had to understand. Without those strong feelings, without this very interesting tension they could talk. Iron Man and Captain never had these problems. Right? Rhodey was right. Right?

 

Then Steve looked his eyes again. Looked.... Looked... And then he smiled.

Yes! Tony thought. He got it finally. Things weren't going to be complicated.

Then Steve’s innocent smile turned into something really devilish. And then his sweet baby voice was gone. There was his teasing tone,

 

” I say yes. Mr. Stark.”

 

Oh. Tony.

 

This interesting tension was getting more interesting.

 

Oh. Boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Again I'm sorry for my English mistakes if I have some.
> 
> Tell me what you think! And again thank you for being here!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys.  
> I have no excuse.  
> I'm just sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve's PoV

 

It happened so quickly.

They opened their eyes to flames.

He didn't know how he got out of the house but they were outside.

Farmhouse was on fire. Trees were on fire. Wherever they looked was on fire.

And Thanos was there.

The gauntlet was here.

Stones were here.

Their last chance was here.

 

 

Iron man flew by him. Behind his back Natasha called his name and threw his shield.

He wasn't seeing much but he started to run towards Thanos. He had no idea what they were doing, they had no plan. Nothing. The idea of losing again was making him feel weak. But then again when he saw Tony who was fighting with Thanos with all he got, he pushed the feeling away.

He saw Clint too. Hawkeye was staying away to distract Thanos.

Natasha was holding to Iron Man’s hand and they were flying towards Thanos.

He was distracted by Clint’s arrows so he used one of the stones to threw him away. But while he was doing that Tony let Natasha down and she fell beside the gauntlet. She said something to Tony and he started to attack Thanos’s eyes.

The Titan started to stumble back while Natasha reached one of the stones.

That’s when it hit Steve.

They had a plan.

Tony made a plan.

Tony took him out of the house.

So Steve kept running.

When he reached his teammates Thanos hit Tony with some kind of lighting and Iron Man fell.

But Natasha was quick so she pull out one of the stones.

The soul stone.

Thanos saw her but when he tried to catch her heard a powerful roaring.

Behind Thanos, Hulk appeared. They started to fight fist to fist.

Then something really strange happened.

Natasha broke the soul stone with her hands.

A blinding light appeared. And all the souls that Thanos has took, were back.

Steve was just standing and watching these things happening. He just couldn't do anything.

He saw T’Challa running to Thanos.

He saw Bucky.

The tree. Groot.

He saw a guy with a red leather jacket.

A girl with antenna.

Spider-boy who he had fought with before.

Where was Thor by the way?

He saw Sam flew across him.

They were all heading to Thanos.

And Steve kept running with them.

They all surrounded Thanos. But with the power of the stones he pushed them back.

All the heroes were falling again.

Then Thanos saw Steve.

He smirked to Steve.

And Captain wasn't doing anything it was like he was paralyzed.

Steve Rogers was just standing there.

Thanos got closer to him.

He raised the gauntlet towards Steve.

A purple light appeared.

He closed his eyes.

Then he had pushed to ground by someone. The light didn't hit him.

Did he raised his shield?

No he didn't think so.

He slowly opened his eyes.

Tony.

Tony was shielding him.

With his body.

One knee down. One arm up to cover the soldier’s face.

His face plate went off. He looked at Steve and smiled.

”Are you good there Captain? I always knew that you were such a lazy type.” he said. Steve had never felt such a relief before. He reached for a hug but then Tony fell beside him.

At the same time a blue skinned woman cut Thanos’s neck with two big daggers. The Titan fell on his knees first but he couldn't stay long. He died.

They won.

 

” _We_ _won_.”

 

He heard Tony hissed. The mechanic was laying on his back and was looking at sky. Then he turned his face to Steve. He smiled.

 

"Hey" he said with a tired voice.

No.

This shouldn't be happening.

Steve reached to Tony. Cupped his face with his right hand and put the other hand on Tony's chest.

 

"You're alright Tony." God he was crying uncontrollably.

 

"What just happened?" The mechanic asked with a tired smile in his face. Tony knew. He knew he had injured really bad.

 

"We won" Steve whispered.

 

"Mr.Stark?" A young voice came behind them. It was the spider-boy.

"Hey avenger" said Tony while keeping his beautiful smile on his beautiful face.

The boy quickly kneeled beside him on the other side. He took Tony's hand.

"You're gonna be okay Mr.Stark i promise. I won't let you leave like that." he was crying too.

 

Steve looked at Natasha.

She was hugging herself and wathcing Tony with huge teared up eyes. She was shookig her head and whispering "no".

 

No.

This wasn't happening.

He turned to the man he loved more than anything.

 

"Tony please look at me"

But Tony was barely holding on.

 

"Tony please.." his voice was shaking. He was shaking. He got close to his lover. Their foreheads were touching.

 

Peter ran to Natasha.

”Please do something! Please miss Romanoff we can't leave him like that!”

Natasha wasn't responding.

He ran to Bruce.

”Doctor Banner please.”

But Banner was just standing.

 

Tony kept looking at Steve.

”Hey, soldier”

Steve raised his head only enough to look at Tony’s eyes.

”Keep an eye on him would you?” he pointed Peter with his eyes. The boy was asking help to everyone he saw.

Steve turned to Tony again. The mechanic’s face was getting pale.

”Can you smile for me Steve?”

He was just shaking his head while crying.

”C’mon baby”

Oh God. Everything was hurting so much. Steve had never felt this weak before. He was shaking to much from crying.

 

”At least-” Tony coughed. Then continued,

”At least hold me.”

Steve quickly and gently took his mechanic to his arms. He let him bury his face to his neck.

And Tony whispered,

”I love you Steve.”

”I love you too” Steve said but this was ruining him.

Then Tony whispered one last time,

"You made me so happy Steve... So happy.." then he let out a breath which he never took back again.

Then Steve lost it.

 

"Tony no open your eyes!" he started to shout.

"Tony please, no please open your eyes!"

 

"Steve!" Natasha touched his shoulder.

"No!" he shoved her hand away.

 

"Steve get up!"

"No! Tony please!"

"Steve!"

"No!"

 

"Steve i'm here wake up!"

 

Then Steve opened his eyes.

 

A pair of brown eyes were looking at him with horror.

But he knew this pair of brown eyes.

He wasn't at outside. He was in a bed. With Tony. Who was holding his shoulders at that moment.

 

"Tony-" he said but his voice was raspy. His cheeks were wet. So he was really crying.

"Hey it's alright. Take your time. Wanna sit? Okay let's sit." Tony said. And they straightened up.

 

Steve was looking at the sheets. He shivered when the cover fell from his chest. He looked at Tony again. The mechanic looked worried but he was trying to hide it. But Steve knew that he was scared. Of course he knew. He knew everything about him. He knew Tony better than he knew himself.

 

"Do you want me to get you water?"

"No." He responded immediately. Then,

"Stay please."

"I've never saw you like that before." Tony said but it was like he was asking this as a question.

Steve didn't respond. What could he say? He turned his eyes to sheets.

 

 _I_ _saw_ _you_ _dead_. _You_ _died_ _in_ _my_ _arms_.

 

"Wanna tell me what you saw?"

"No."

"You kept saying my name." Tony said with a soft voice. He didn't move his one hand from Steve's arm.

Steve raised his head again. He just looked at Tony's eyes. He couldn't do more. Tried to understand his dream. Why there was people who he never saw in his life? Why the only two person who could react or move when Tony was dying was Peter and him? Why Tony? Who was the woman who killed Thanos? Was Tony's death a price for their victory? Was this even a dream or a vision from his fate?

He was exhausted because of that stupid fucking nightmare. His eyes filled with tears again. He wasn't sure whether he should be happy or sad.

 

"Hey okay come here" Tony said and pulled him to his arms.

And Steve lost it again.

He started to cry with hiccups. He wasn't able to stop himself. He put his arms around Tony's neck where he burried his face. While he was scenting his lover he continued crying.

 

"I'm so sorry Tony" he whispered.

"It was just a dream." Tony said while stroking the soldier's back.

 

When Steve calmed down he raised his head and looke at Tony again.

The mechanic asked with a sweet voice,

 

"Do you feel better now?"

 

He didn't know that. But he knew he had to do something and he had to do it in that moment so he said,

 

”I still love you so much Tony."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to my baby's PoV.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 "I still love you so much Tony"

 They separated, Tony kept looking at soldier's eyes. He wasn't sure if he really said that. Or maybe even if he did, he probably said it because of the effect of his nightmare.

Yeah probably it was that.

So with the thought Tony tried to move, tried to seperate his arms around Steve.

But when he attended to move away from him, Steve tensed a little so Tony stopped moving. Just seeing Steve like this was painful enough he didn't want to add more.

While he was sleeping he kept saying Tony's name.

He was begging for something while crying. But Tony didn't understand why. The only thing that mattered was the horrified look on Steve's face when he opened his gorgeous baby blue eyes. And then the relief after that.

 "Tony?"

 "Hm?" He looked up again. Steve was searching for something in his eyes. His lips parted when Tony looked at him. So the mechanic couldn't help but eyed the soldier's lips.

Those lips which he used to kiss without hesitation, without doubt, without fear.

Those lips that had been belong to Tony. This was hurting but being close to Steve was depressing the pain.

His gaze started to go down to Steve's neck. Oh that area...

Tony had spent a lot of time in here.

Memories...

  _Get_ _it_ _together_ _genius_.

 "Hey, whatever it was, it's over. It was just a dream alright?" said Tony.

Steve startled. He was looking at Tony like he was speaking a different language.

  _Did_ _he_ _really_ _mean_ _it_?  _No_. _No_ _probably_ _not_.

"Yeah" Steve sighed and,

"Just a dream" he whispered. He wasn't looking at anywhere but Tony. Like he was trying to make sure that Tony was-

 

"I'm really here Steve."

 

Steve raised his eyebrows and his eyes got bigger and oh, he was looking so confused but gorgeous at the same time. Like he didn't think Tony could read his mind.

  _But_ _you_ _are_ _a_ _open_ _book_ _to_ _me_ _Rogers_. _Aren't_ _you_?

 "I know.. I just-, I'm " he sighed.Raised his head.He was now looking at the ceiling.

 

 _Close_ _that_ _neck_ _Rogers_ _oh_ _my_ _god._

 

While Tony was freaking out of a neck, Steve started to talk again.

"I saw him."

Tony's attention immediately went to the soldier's words. His expression became serious. He knew who Steve was talking about. That maniac was in all of their dreams. Well, for Tony it was a bit different, he didn't only see Thanos but-

"I saw that boy too." Steve said.

"What?" His voice was more pinched than he wanted.

"Spider-."He stopped. Then, 

"Peter... There was a lot of people. All of our friends, Bucky.."

 

Tony swallowed to the name. He didn't frown. He didn't.

 

"I saw all of those people who... went away."

"How was he? I mean, Peter.." Tony couldn't help but asked. Everytime he thought about Peter it hurted like hell.

 " _You're_ _okay_."

" _I_ _don't_ _wanna_ _go_. _Please_."

 _No_. _Stop_ _it_ _Tony._

 

"Angry." The blonde swallowed. Then continued,

"They were all so angry. Wanda, Vision all of them."

"Angry to him?" It was a stupid question Tony knew. A genius he was.

"I think so. There was also faces that I've never met."

"What you mean?"

 "There was this man with a red jacket and a girl with antennas. Also I saw Stephen Strange. We had his files at SHIELD. That's how I recognized him but I've never met with him in person. And he's a doctor but he also has-"

"Magic."

Steve raised his head. He looked confused again.

"You know him?" He asked.

"He was the one who asked my help." Steve raised his eyebrows, looking unimpressed. Tony continued,

"Bruce, Strange and Strange's friend came to me."

"Wong."

"Possible. I'm not good with names."

"I know." Steve smiled a little.

 

 _Holy_ _mother_ _of_ _Jesus._

 

Tony controlled himself. Added,

"I went to space with him." He said casually.

Steve took a deep breath. One hand was holding Tony's but the other one was in punch shape and his knuckles were getting white.

 

 _Was_ _he-?_

 _No_. _No_ _probably_ _not_.

 

"You went to space with him."

"Yeah, i also met with the guy who wore red jacket and the girl with antennas."

"And Strange."

 

 _Yes!?_ _What_ _was_ _going_ _on_ _with_ _the_ _guy_?

It was probably because of the dream.

"Yeah and he was pretty strong. He was probably the strongest of all of us." Tony said.

"That's not possible. He's just a wizard."

"That's exactly how i called him." Tony smiled. Steve was getting more and more tense.

"You shoul've seen him when he was fighting. He was genius."

 

Steve was red. He was breathing hard through his nose. Tony didn't understand the sudden change of the soldier's expression. When he started to talk about Strange he also remembered what he have done for him.

 

"He gave up on the stone to save my life."

 

Steve suddenly calmed down. His expression softened. They were still holding hands. When sadness and remorse came in Tony's eyes, Steve tightened their hold.

 

"It was his own choice, none of this was your fault." Steve said.

 

But it was hard to believe.

 

Maybe if he didn't reveal his identity in the very beginning, none of this would happen.

Maybe if he didn't dream of a safer world Ultron wouldn't happen.

Maybe if he didn't go after Steve, and maybe if he didn't find out the truth, they would still be together.

Maybe if he didn't reveal his fucking identity in the very beginning, Peter still would be here.

The last thought almost killed him.

He didn't realize that his eyes filled with tears.

 

"Tony hey," Steve reached for his cheek with his other hand. Tony looked at his eyes and saw something he hated. Steve was pitying him. Sadness leaved his face only to be replaced by anger.

 

And Tony did what he could do the best. Pushed the pain away with his anger. He draw his head back and said,

 

"If you're feeling better now Cap, can we just go back to sleep since I didn't have one for 5 days."

 

He wasn't gonna make mistakes again. He was not stupid. He was not weak. He faced so many things alone. So many things...

He was tired but not weak. No. He just needed to rest for a while. He was still hurting but it would pass. He knew. He experienced in very hard ways.

So he didn't need anyone especially Steve.

Steve who had left him.

In a cold place.

Beaten.

Alone.

 

He took back his hand and continued,

 

"Plus it was your nightmare to worry. Not mine. So stop fake comforting me and wash your face or drink water or something. I'm not a babysitter for fucks sake."

 

Steve looked hurt and blank.

 

"Tony I just told you that I loved you." He hesitated, and he searched Tony's face. Tony's expression was just dark. Dark.

Steve asked,

 

"Doesn't it mean anything to you?"

 

Does it? Probably. I mean he was still in love with the soldier after all. But was he gonna show it?

 

"Doesnt it mea- Steve what the fuck?" He looked at the soldier's face with weary eyes.

"Do you have any fucking clue about how much you meant to me? Yeah, no? I'll tell you then genius. I was so fucking ready to forgive you if you just gave me a call. I fucking slept with that stupid phone in my hand because I thought -every night- "tonight he's gonna call. Because he wouldn't leave me like that." ... Even after you fucking beat the shit outta me with your best friend, I still tursted you. I still waited because I fucking thought you still loved me like you said five minutes ago."

He took a breath. He wasn't yelling. There was no hard tension in his voice. He had calmed down. He continued,

"So just because you lost your friends, and you have no one but the five of us doesn't me that you can look some emotional comfort from me. I have nothing to give you. You took all of it. You took everything away from me."

He wasn't crying. But he was so relieved. He didn't know why. He didn't say those things to hurt Steve like he did a couple days ago. He said these things because he wanted to. There was no anger. Just sadness and disappointment.

 

He laughed with a low voice.

 

"God I wanted to marry you. Now when I think about it, I think I couldn't have been more stupid than that." He said with cold chuckles.

 

Steve's breath hitched. He whispered something. Tony couldn't catch it.

 

"What?" He asked.

 

Steve raised his head to look him in the eye.

 

"I wanted that too." He sniffled. There was little tears were coming down his cheeks. His lips were almost red. Dark pink maybe. Even though his eyes got used to dark, Tony still couldn't quite pick the colors. But they were probably pink. Steve's lips were always pink. Because Tony knew him inside out.

 

The soldier cleared his throat.

 

"I wanted to marry with you. But I was so scared that maybe that wasn't what you wanted. Maybe you just wanted to.. I don't know, like maybe you wanted to have fu-"

 

"Fun?"

 

"No! Yes... I could never understand."

 

"You are so fucking stupid."

 

"Can you stop swearing so much? I'm trying to explain my emotions."

 

"Your what?" Tony said with a fake shocked voice.

 

"Tony." Steve sighed.

 

They shared a tired smile.

 

Ahh this was so fucked up.

There was a long empty silence. They kept looking at floor. They were sitting close to each other at the end of the bed. Their knees were touching and their knees were the only warm place on their bodies. But it was getting warm. It was getting familiar. It was getting better.

 

"We have a world to save." Said the mechanic after a long pause.

"Yeah"

"We have friends to bring back."

"Yes." Whispered thesoldier. He wasn't cyring anymore. They were relaxed.

"We still have our team."

"We're together."

"Yes we are and we faced him once"

"Yeap."

Theys shared a tiny smile again.

"So on the second match, we actually might have a chance?" asked Tony.

"We even might have a plan." Steve's smile grew bigger.

 

They were flirting. Tony knew they were. They were both aware. But didn't care. It was feeling normal. It was feeling real. It had been real... And maybe it never stopped being real.

 

"You said you still love me huh?"

"I did."

"And you mean it?"

"I wouldn't lie about this."

Tony waited. He searched Steve's face for a doubt for a fear or anything that would stop him.

He couldn't find them. Instead Steve's face looked serious and soft and warm at the same time. Tony started to feel like 3 years ago...

"Captain?"

Steve smiled. His face was getting brighter.

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony leaned to him. And,

"Would you freak out if i-"

"I wouldn't freak out even if you stab me right now." Steve said and connected their lips together.

Tony's hands almost immediately moved to Steve's hair and holy shit he missed the feeling. Steve whimpered to the touch like it hurted him. But Tony knew how he was feeling. It wasn't hurt. No. It wasn't. It was the feeling of -classic but true- coming home.

Steve's one hand went to Tony's waist and the other one went to his neck.

It wasn't urgent. It wasn't angry. It wasn't full with hate, doubts, mistrusts...

They were taking their time and without breaking the kiss and without opening their eyes, they were trying to feel each other. They both knew each other by heart. They just needed to remember again.

Steve slowly lead them back to their pillows. Tony laid on his back and the soldiers went to top of him.

They broke the kiss after a while to breathe cause Tony was about to lose his consciousness. They were both panting while looking at each others face.

Steve's blush was there. God's greatest creature. Tony's favorite thing in the world. When Steve looked flushed like that Tony always thought him as his favorite doughnut.

He smiled at the thought and bit lightly Steve's right cheek.

Steve chuckled and blushed more and hid his face to Tony's neck. And Tony held him there. But the mischievous super soldier started to kiss his neck in a really hot way.

That son of a bitch.

Then he raised he head again to look at Tony's eyes.

"Can I undress you?" He whispered. But this wasn't teasing. He was actually looking for permission. He never did that before. They never needed permissons for these things before. They never had barriers before. They-

Tony felt a distance. A distance. Between him and his soldier.

Steve's expression changed suddenly.

 

"Tony I'm sorry i didn't mean to-"

 

"You've never asked me that before." He couldn't control his voice crack.

Steve looked apologetic. With his lost puppy face he searched Tony's eyes.

Tony kept looking at him and,

 

"We've lost more than we think. Haven't we?" He asked. His embrace started to get loose.

But Steve kept him close.

 

"No don't." He said. "Don't. We might've lost so much but we will get everything back from him. We will get everything back from the time who stole from us."

 

"You can't be sure."

 

"No. But I promise anyway." Steve said and kissed him again. "I'm not letting you go again."

 

"I don't need you to put me together. I don't need anyone to hold me." Tony protested.

 

Steve smiled again.

 

"I know. You're the most powerful person I've ever met. But I'm not like you. I need to hold you. So, letme, yeah?" He asked sweetly while stroking the mechanic's hair.

 

And Tony let him...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i know I'm late but i had exams... I don't wanna talk about it.
> 
> Anyway with the warmth of the new trailers, I melted so I'm doing what Russos will never do. I'm bringing my babies back together.
> 
> Tell me what you think.  
> Or don't.  
> Either way, thank you for being here.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me.  
> I need love like everyone does.

"OH MY GOD" someone screamed. Someone moaned?

Steve opened his eyes. Tried to understand what was going on. A few blinks later he saw Tony, who was on his knees on the bed and facing the wall behind the headboard.

"Steve, fuck, keep going baby-oh fuc- HOLY SHIT" Tony started to punch the wall. 

"Tony?"

Tony made a "shhh" with his face and started to rock his body. The bed started to make noises.

"If you stop right now I swear sweet captain I'll finish what Thanos started." He laughed at his joke. " Ahh yes now you got it!" he said loudly.

Steve was still looking at him from his pillow. He raised his eyebrows like asking "really?".

But Tony didn't seem to catch his reaction so he kept going,

"YES whoo that was amazing sweetie." he said louder. He wasn't looking at Steve. He was looking at door. Steve tried to reach him but he pointed a finger to Steve to keep him still and quiet. Then soldier stopped and waited. A couple seconds later they heard little whispers and footsteps drew away.

Tony smiled to himself, he chuckled, and sat back on bed. Turned his face to Steve. His smile was brighter than the universe.

"Kids-"

"They aren't here" Tony smiled again.

"So," Steve said. Without pulling his gaze away from Tony. "That wasn't even close to what  _really_ happened last night." he said while pulling Tony to his chest. Hugged him and burried his face to brown hair. 

"And you were so, so silent last night" he whispered to his ear. 

The familar scent of Tony made him feel like he was home again. He kissed Tony's head, forehead, his temple, his eyes until Tony united his hands on Steve's chest and put his chin above them. He looked at Steve through his ridiculously long eyelashes and smiled.

"They were listening" said playfully. "You know it's rude to listen other people's rooms." 

Steve giggled. He  _giggled_ .

"Who was listening?"

"Clint and Banner I guess. Natasha wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, she wouldn't."

"Yeah you know cause she-"

"Knows everything about our relationship?"

"Maybe more than we know."

"That's.." Steve thought twice, "Probably true."

They smiled to each other 's eyes. Then Tony rested his head on Steve's chest. He started to caress the blonde's arm. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"How do you feel?" He asked raised his head to see Steve.

"Happy."

Another smile.

"Yeah me too." He took a deep breath and leaned and pressed his lips to Steve's. Steve welcomed him with half smile in his lips and put his hand to Tony's chin. They were breathing each other's air and that wasn't a problem for neither of them. Tony wandered his hands down to Steve's chest.

"I missed this" he said without looking at Steve. "I missed everything about before."

Steve gave him a sad smile. "Me too." 

Then Tony stopeed his motion and locked his eyes with Steve's. 

"You said you were gonna propose."

Steve held his breath. Tony continued without blinking,

"When were you gonna do?" he asked slightly. But his eyes were searching Steve's.

"After Ultron I guess," Tony raised his eyebrows, shocked.

"Don't look at me like that." said Steve.

"No, but- I mean we just started to, I mean we-"

"I know but I was already gone Tony. The first time we, you know-" his cheeks turned light pink. Tony smiled at the memory.

"One of the best nights in my life."

"Yeah mine too. And that's why, and also I woke up next morning, beside you and I thought, 'I gotta have this everyday' , so basically I wanted to marry you from the first night we spent together."

He said while slightly caressing the mechanic's back. They knew they had to have a real talk about this soon but not before their revenge. Not before their closure.

But the moment was still so sweet so Tony leaned and kissed him again. It was an innocent kiss in the beginning like all of their kisses but then Tony gave Steve a permission to go further. Then things were getting hotter and hotter so Steve had to put his hand between their chests.

"I guess we should go downstairs Tony."

"Yeah but I'm still exhausted." He mumbled and put his head back to Steve's chest. His heart was beating so fast.  Good .

Steve smiled and,

"Well thank you" he said teasingly. He felt Tony's smile grew bigger. "But you weren't so exhausted like 30 seconds ago" he winked. Then the mechanic sat down on bed his back on Steve and found his shirt and started to dress.

"Don't flatter yourself soldier. It's hardly about last night. I've been dealing with some serious shit for too long." he said. Then silence filled the room. It was meant to be a joke but it didn't sound like one. He turned his face to Steve,

"That sounded funnier in my head." He said apologetically.

Steve looked at him with his gorgeous pupils.

"No it's fine. You are right though. You were dealing with some serious shit."

"Wow America, language!"

"Oh my, you did not called me like that!"

"You bet your gorgeous ass I did." Tony said and looked at his ass and licked his lips. "C'mon big guy get dressed, I'm heading downstairs because im smelling bacons and surprisingly I am hungry. But first I need a shower, obviously." He looked at Steve playfully and winked and without waiting his answer he headed to the bathroom. He took of his shirt and underwear and got in the shower. The hit of the water felt amazing. He closed his eyes and thought about what happened yesterday.

Last night was unforgettable. He didn't realized how much he missed it. This, with Steve. Their life together. Other than the romantic parts, Steve was so frickin amazing.

He constatntly told Tony how much he missed him. How much he needed him and he meant them. 

He touched Tony like he was a glass. Well okay that wasn't something new, Steve was always gentle with him but it's been a long time so Tony missed that part too.

He never took his eyes away from Tony. He didn't close them. In every move he watched Tony's response. And oh God the way he kissed Tony's neck, his shoulders, his chest, his scar...

When Steve saw the scar for the first time his breath hitched. His eyes filled with regret. And Tony tried to reach him and tell him that it was okay, he stopped Tony's hand kissed his palm, gently put it above Tony's head. Then -without breaking the eye contact- kissed the scar. The scar that he put there. 

It was like the scar was symbolizing that Tony was the most hurted in Siberia. Which was true. 

 

(Personal opinion; Tony Stark was right. Since, like, 2008)

 

He got dressed and headed downstairs. His team was gaving breakfast. They were laughing at something but when Tony entered to kitchen they immediately went still. Two pairs of eyes were on Tony now. Clint and Natasha were smirking and Bruce was looking away and Steve, well he was having his breakfast, smiling.

 

"So," said Clint. "Do I have to burn the sheets?"

Steve started to cough. He tried to reach the water and Natasha handed it to him while laughing. Steve was red. Like, tomato red. Like, Iron Man red. Andwow look at that, Tony liked the thought.

"I, dear Clint, don't know what you're talking about." said Tony and sat down.

Bruce cleared his throat.

"I um, we, I mean Clint and I we heard, it's not like we were listening but um-" 

"You were loud brother." Clint said.

And for 5 seconds nobody said anything but then they all started to laugh. God, laughing, Tony forgot how it felt like. He was so tired but this little moments with his team and Steve started to give him his strength back. The idea of bring Peter back was the only thing that kept his head straight. Because that was what all he could do. He fixed things. Tony Stark was a fixer. And no matter what happens, he swore to himself, he was gonna fix this.

Then they started to work. They talked about strategies. They spared sometimes. But mostly tried to make a plan.

Thor came too after two days. He wasn't talking much, he was just eating with them and answering some of their questions. They couldn't tell what was going through his head. That day Tony worked on his armor Bruce helped him. Natasha and Clint sparred. And Thor was just, sitting there. 

"He doesn't say anything." said Steve arms crossed leaning to the door. It was almost midnight now, Tony looked up to the clock then to him from his armor,

"Yeah he is really off. But at least his with us."

"Yeah it is something, Bruce maybe you could talk to him?" Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"I could try." he said while cleaning his hands with a cloth. Then he got out to talk with Thor.

Steve walked towards Tony and stood behind him. Tony was sitting on his heels working on armor's legs. Steve always admired this man while he was doing his work. He worked so deep, sometimes he didn't even notice when someone walked in. Steve had watched him, his hands, his tongue sticking out of his mouth when he tried to ravel something. There's a lot of Tony sketches in his old room. 

Steve leaned and touched his shoulders to stir him up. Tony stood up slowly and stretched his back and neck. Then moaned silently.

"Holy Jesus my back is going to kill me now." 

Steve started to massage his shoulders, then his back a little till Tony's head fell on his chest baring his neck to him, eyes closed. Steve started to put light kisses on his neck to his jaw to his temple, without stopping the massage.

"Hmm you keep doing that and I might just fall asleep standing." he said without opening his eyes. His voice was rough from sleepiness. With that Steve lowered his hands to Tony's waist and pulled him in his chest.

"I'm so tired." Tony whispered. He sounded almost like asleep.

"Then let's go to bed." Steve said in a very low, sweet voice. Tony loved him more when he sounded like this. Like home. He nodded and put his toys to table and they left the room, went upstairs while holding hands like teenagers and entered their room. Steve locked the door this time. It wasn't like someone walked in the day before but he did it anyway. 

Tony took his shirt and pants off and got into the bed. Steve did the same. Tony's face was towards the door his back was facing Steve who cuddled him from behind again. He burried his nose to back of Tony's neck near his left ear and inhaled his scent.

"Mmhm" Tony muttered and moved a little closer. He was the perfect little spoon. Then he turned to face Steve. He wasn't asleep unlike Steve's thought. He touched Steve's cheek while looking at him intensely. His eyes were shining with a little wetness. He wasn't crying but it looked like he was about to. He caressed Steve's cheeks a bit more and then he moved his hand to his hair, back of his head. He was smiling. It was a sad, tired, sorrowful smile but it was also sincere.

"Hey, I thought we were happy, huh?" Steve said sweetly, smiling. He never took his eyes from his lover. Instead of answering, Tony just smiled wider but with the same sadness and continued to caress Steve's hair. His eyes were full with tears now. And his hand was shaking slightly.

"Tony? What's wrong baby?" he sounded uneasy.

"Tell me we're okay." Tony whispered. Blinked and two tears dropped from his beautiful eyes.

"Of course we are sweetheart." Steve said and leaned close and kissed his nose. "But I don't know why you're crying Tony." he paused. "Did I do something wrong?"

Tony didn't answer him. Instead, he leaned and kissed him slowly. It was so warm. He kissed him intensely, like he was putting everything he had into the kiss. Then moved away a little. "Tell me we're going to make this right." Tony said. 

Now Steve got it. Tony was scaring. He did this sometimes when they were together. He wanted Steve to make him believe that they could do anything. And if Steve was being honest, they did everything they said they would. Except Siberia. Steve's biggest mistake.

"Yes we will."

"Promise me, whatever it takes, we are going to make things right."

"I promise."

"No say it."

"I promise, whatever it takes, we are going to make things right."

"Don't forget this promise." Tony was so serious and soft at the same time. Like he was trying to stay strong but at the same time, if you pushed the right buttons he would break down. He was searching Steve's eyes. Steve hated it when he couldn't understand what's been going on in Tony's head.

"I won't."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing battle scenes.  
> Well I might just suck at writing in general.  
> But thank you for staying and reading my story.  
> Here's the last chapter.

" _We_ _promised_."

" _Tony_ ,-"

" _You_ _promised_."

 

...

 

 

The day light started to fill the room. Tony's warmness was comforting and his little snoring was relaxing. Steve was holding him in his arms since last night. His arms started to get numb but he didn't mind. He nuzzled his nose to the mechanic's hair and scent him in. He exhaled and closed his eyes again. 

"'Mornin'" he heard Tony said.

"Morning."

Tony raised his head and turned the other way then laid it on Steve's chest again. Then he scratched his right cheek and mumbled something uncomfortably. He kept moving and Steve remembered how grumpy his husban- Wait,what?

Steve kept looking at ceiling with wide eyes. Did he really thought about that? Again? After years, he really thought about this? It's been only a few days since they started to get better and Steve just went like- well.

 

"There's no dead body on the ceiling Rogers." 

He looked at Tony who was looking at him and his chin on Steve's chest. 

"Yeah sorry." He smiled.

Tony didn't though. He was still grumpy. 

"I need coffee."

"I can tell."

Tony shot him a betrayed look. But when he looked like this, like a little baby lion who woke up from his sleep, Steve could never take him seriously. It was like Tony wasn't forty-three but four. 

He started to play with his hair. Petted him slightly.

"You would marry me right?" Tony asked suddenly. Out of nowhere.

"What?"

"If I asked you, that day, would you say yes? I mean-"

"Of course I would. Are you stupid or something?"

"Hey!"

"Tony if I had the chance I would ask you first."

"Yeah about that." Tony said and got of the bed, went to the wardrobe where they put their clothes and stuff. He took something from the pocket of hos jacket and went back to bed.

"I might have kept the ring" he said and turned around with a ring on his hand.

It wasn't the best proposal Tony knew that. But they had really passed that part a long time ago. They didn't need that romantic gestures now, they needed each other and Tony knew that so well. 

He walked to the bed slowly and sat besides Steve who was watching him without breathing.

Tony looked at him in the eye and gave him a soft smile.

"If you're still up for it." He said and slowly took Steve's hand. Without breaking the eye contact which was impossible right now cause Steve's expression was peerless. He took the ring finger and stopped.

"I need an ans-"

"Yes!" Steve said impatiently. There were tears on his gorgeous blue eyes.

Then Tony put the ring on him. 

"I lo-"

"Wait!" Steve said and wiped his cheeks with his hand and went to the wardrobe and took his bag.

"You're not the only one who kept the ring." he said smiling with red cheeks. 

God he looked so happy. Tony couldn't remember last time he saw Steve this happy. But it didn't matter anymore because they had time. They had time to make everything good, beautiful and happy again.

Steve put the ring on him and didn't take his eyes off of their hands. 

"So, we're engaged." Tony said.

Steve chuckled and two more tears dropped. Then whispered a 'yes'. Tony walked on his knees and sat on Steve's lap. He took his face in his hands and kissed him slowly. He wiped the tears away.

"And maybe we can invite your terminator friend to our wedding too."

"Really?" Steve asked with hopeful look. Oh god, he had really lost his faith in Tony hadn't he? Well Tony was about to change it.

"Of course, if I'm going to be your husband,"-and holy moly that sounded so damn hot and weird at the same time- "then I gotta get along with your friends right?"

Steve's smile was everything.

"Besides," Tony continued, "when we invite them to dinner, while you cook, I have to make a conversation right?"

"I would cook." Steve said drunken. He was just smiling stupidly.

"Yes, and I wouldn't want our conversation to be about how he killed my parents while brainwashed."

"Bucky likes baseball. You could talk about that."

"Yeah stop giving me reasons to hate him more."

They laughed together in each other's arms. Tony still couldn't believe what Steve saw in him. But he wasn't questioning it anymore. Because if someone asked him what he saw in Steve, heprobably have to think for two days before answer. One thing was certain, he loved him so much. He would do anything.

"What about kids?" Steve asked suddenly.

"What about them?"

Steve rolled his eyes but kept smiling.

"Do you think we could be parents?"

Could they? They were great at fighting bad guys,protecting people, keeping secrets, Tony was good at building things, Steve was good with everyone. So Steve would be a good parent. But Tony? Honestly, he didn't believe in himself a bit. But if Steve wanted to be a parent, he could try it.

"I don't know about that Rogers. But I'm willing to give it a try."

Steve's smile grew bigger.

"I could teach them to draw. You could teach them to build."

Oh god Steve had thought about this. He had thought being a family with Tony, having kids with Tony. And in he made plans for their future. 

Just like Tony did, but he never had the courage to admit it. Cause he had been scared to death to loose them all.

 

" _Together_ "

" _We'll_ _lose._ "

" _Then_ _we'll_ _do_ _that_ _together_ _too_."

 

••••

 

It happened so fast.

Everything happened so fast.

First the army came from portals. Then Thanos.

Only six of them were there.

Six of them versus the army.

Thanos was smiling. It was disgusting. He raised his sword towards the Avengers. And all of the creatures behind him started to run to them while screaming.

Natasha was holding Bruce's hand. But the guy started to turn green and said,

"Get the soul stone. I can buy us some time." Then turned into Hulk. And ran towards the alien army. Thor went after him.

"There's four of you, I'm gonna help him." He said.

And the sky turned black. All Tony could see was lightning and Thor's Stormbreaker.

He'd never seen Thor so angry before. 

They didn't have time to stop so Tony closed his face plate and flew towards Thanos.

Thanos swung his sword towards Iron Man. Tony maneuvered and the sword grazed him. 

Natasha jumped behind Thanos' back and tried to strangle him. And she started to attack his eyes.

Steve, his beautiful Steve jumped towards gauntlet and tried to take the soul stone.

Tony flew there right away and took Thanos' other hand to steady it.

But Thanos flapped Tony, then threw Natasha away and then punched Steve so hard.

Steve fell and Tony looked at him. Steve raised his head from ground and looked at Thanos.

The titan roared and fell on one knee. That's when Tony realized that one stone was gone.

The reality stone was on Steve's hand. Not the soul stone then. Guess there were gonna be six of them for a while.

They were wearing suits that Tony made for them. So they didn't get effected by the stones.

That's how Steve used the stone.

For a moment Tony saw, all of the Avengers. Including Peter. He saw Strange, Bucky, Wanda, all of them. Then looked at Steve. Steve shaked his head slightly. So what he was witnessing right now wasn't real. But it distracted Thanos so Clint ran towards him and took the power stone. They just couldn't take the soul stone somehow. They missed it twice now.

Clint used the stone and a big purple light appeared and aliens started to burn. Thanos used the space stone and made himself a portal but it didn't work. He couldn't get through the portal. He opened again but failed. Steve was breaking Thanos' reality. 

But their costumes weren't powerful enough to carry infinite power. So Steve's face started to get more pale. He was barely standing up. Tony felt his panick raising but then pulled himself together by Natasha's voice,

"I got him! Don't let the titan go through those portals. And TAKE THE SOUL STONE TONY!"

"Got it."

Iron Man flew one more time towards Thanos. His eyes were dark, Tony almost couldn't see them. Natasha must've really damaged them. He was almost completely blind. So that's why Tony took off his suit, not completely just his arm plates were on to touch the stone, and really carefully and slowly got closer to Thanos.

When Tony was right behind him, Thanos stopped moving. He was looking at ground. 

"Stark." He said.

Tony didn't even breathe. He completely stopped. He has to be invisible now.

"I might not see you but I know you're close. I won't let you do whatever you're trying to do. Can't you see? The universe needs correction. And I am the only one who has a courage to do it. I am inevitable Stark."

Then Tony jumped to gauntlet and took the soul stone. He locked the stone in his hand and put his suit back again. He didn't know how to use it so he called Thor. They looked at each other and Thor flew towards Tony.

"Okay Thor, hit me."

And the stormbreaker hit Tony's gauntlet. The soul stone fell to pieces.

A huge blinding light appeared and Tony closed his eyes and yelled,

"JUST GIVE THEM BACK! AND TAKE THOSE SON OF A BITCHES INSTEAD!"

And that's exactly what happened.

The alien army started to fade, to turn into dust.

But something was wrong. Tony didn't feel good. 

"Mr. Stark?" He heard a voice said. He looked at them, and saw Peter looking at him like a kid who lost his mother at a supermarket. Peter ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! You won't believe what happened. Do you remember when we were in space?"

Tony looked at his son. Waihhhaihahait what? 

"Are you okay?" Peter asked worried.

"Yeah, yeah kid I'm good." Tony smiled.

 

••••

 

 

 

There was almost nothing left. All of the aliens were gone. Except Thanos.

Tony knew he was losing power. He watched Thanos from a distance with Peter behind him. He looked at Steve and he was watching Thanos too.

All of his friends. All of the Avengers were watching Thanos lose. 

But why something was still feeling wrong?

"Something's wrong." Peter whispered.

He moved his hand to move Peter farther and that's when Thanos made his move towards Tony.

And Tony, he felt the sword on his back.

His breath hitched.

He looked down only to see the top of the sword that pierced him.

Then looked at Steve. Steve...

 

••••

 

Steve's heart stopped. He wasn't hearing anything but his own breathing. 

He couldn't believe what he just saw but kept running to Tony.

Tony who fell in a heap.

Thanos was gone, the sword was gone but the damge was already done. 

He kneeled beside Tony. He put his lover's head on his knees.

He took off his face plate. Touched the mechanic's soft, beautiful hair. 

"Tony?" He asked hopelessly.

"Tony baby look at me." He was crying.

The mechanic's eyes slowly opened. He looked at sky a bit then lowered his eyes to Steve. When he saw Steve, he smiled slightly.

"Hey, Rogers."

"Tony hey, no-" he made Tony look at him because Tony's head was falling and it was so hard for him to keep his eyes open.

"Tony hey," he started caress Tony's beautiful face.

"We won honey," he whispered. Tony was still smiling. And god, his eyes... They told Steve everything.

Bruce and Thor came.

"Wha-" Thor said and Bruce stopped him with his hand. They lowered their heads.

Steve saw them. Saw Natasha and Clint behind them.

"What are you looking?"

"Steve-" Natasha started,

"No! Help him." He looked at Bruce with begging eyes.

"Steve he is already-"

"No. No, honey you're gonna hang on for me right?" He took Tony's face on his hands gently. 

And god Tony's eyes..

Steve's tears were falling down to Tony's cheeks.

"You're gonna hang on forme baby come on." He said gently and turned to Bruce,

"Do something!" He yelled. Cried. Begged. Whatever you wanna call it.

Then turned to Tony again,

"Tony, sweetheart please. Please Tony stay woth me."

"Steve, I-" God his voice was so broken.

Steve was losing him. 

He was losing his breath.

He was losing his love.

He was losing his home.

No. No it couldn't be like this.

"Please. When all of this over, we're gonna have home remember? We're gonna be a family. Tony please. Just hang on." 

Thor touched Steve's shoulder.

"My fri-"

Steve pushed his hand away.

"Get. Help." He said.

"Steve, there is nothing we can do." Natasha said finally.

 

••••

 

Tony knew that.

He knew there was nothing they could do.

 

"We promised." Tony said.

"Tony-"

"You promised."

_Whatever_ _it_ _takes_.

 

He already stopped feeling his legs and his arms.

He was barely breathing.

"Please Tony. We're gonna have kids, please Tony." Steve was crying and everything was hurting.

"Please don't leave like this."

Maybe if he could just rest his eyes for five minutes?

"No! Tony please don't close your eyes."

He would give Steve anything. He would do anything for him. Anything. God knows he would.

But asking him to keep his eyes open was a bit too much. 

Just five minutes, right?

After he could apologize to Steve.

Steve would forgive him.

They would hug and maybe sleep in each other's arms.

But now, he really needed to close his eyes.

 

Well, because Tony Stark was really tired after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Thank you for ignoring my grammar mistakes.  
> Thank you for leaving kudos.  
> Thank you for leaving comments.  
> Thank you Paprika (if you're still here)
> 
> Thank you guys 3000.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> And if you have ideas that you want to share with me you can find me on my Tumblr.   
> I’m using the same user name ; melinestark.  
> (Sorry I don't know how to put the link here, I feel old.)
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
